Mike Trimbol (Fear)
Mike Trimbol is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Broke Jaw Ranch community, alongside his parents Kathy Trimbol and Vernon Trimbol and his sister Gretchen Trimbol. Mike is also part of the ranch militia. Pre-Apocalypse Southern California Little is known about Mike's life except that he had a father, Vernon, A mother, Kathy, and a sister, Gretchen. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "TEOTWAWKI" Mike is at Charlene's memorial service with his family listening to Pat talk about her daughter. The next morning, he is having breakfast with friends as Jeremiah informs the crowd about the missing search party. When Jeremiah asks for volunteers to find the search party, Mike is among those to raise their hand. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Mike is among the search party to search for the downed helicopter and Phil McCarthy and his soldiers at the outpost. While on the road, they make a stop and put down the infected inmates and guards from a crashed prison bus so they don't ever stumble upon the ranch. Upon reaching the valley, they find the helicopter missing from the crash site and find the outpost eerily quiet. They quickly discover a pile of seven burned bodies, Phil's men, and Phil himself sitting on a chair reciting a poem as a crow picks at his exposed skull. After being surrounded by Qaletaqa Walker and his men, Mike is forced to give up his weapons, water, and shoes. They are sent back to the ranch with orders to flee. During the painful trek back to the ranch, he is among his fellow comrades who agree that they should camp out for the night instead of keep walking. He also witnesses Troy holding a knife to Madison's neck as they sleep at night, but does not acknowledges what happened when Madison catches him awake. "Red Dirt" Upon returning to the ranch with Troy, Madison, Cooper, Blake, and Jimmie, bloodied and exhausted, he tells everyone what happened with Walker, despite Troy attempting to keep him quiet so they can debrief behind closed doors. Clearly scared, Mike ignores Troy and warns everyone that they must flee. Later, Mike and his family prepare their RV and attempt to leave. Troy stops the RV and pleads to speak with Mike, but the Trimbols leave anyway. Later, it is revealed that Troy caught up with the RV and attempted to talk to Mike. The situation escalated and Troy ended up killing the entire Trimbol family. Jeremiah, Madison, and Nick discover Mike and his family dead, and bring them back to the ranch while they frame Walker for their deaths, despite knowing Troy was responsible. Death ;Killed By *Troy Otto (Off-Screen) Troy catches up with the Trimbol's RV and attempts to talk to Mike. The situation escalates and Troy ends up killing the entire family, including Mike. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mike has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"TEOTWAWKI" (No Lines) *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" *"Red Dirt" Category:Broke Jaw Ranch Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased